Sightless
by Eternally-Yours-24
Summary: Her, along with everyone else, assumed Diamonds were supposed to be perfect. But now, she knew, she wasn't flawless—she was hardly even unique.


**Oh my god the White Diamond leak! I never thought I'd get so excited about a pair of eyes. Anyway, I've noticed a few little theories popping up about White Diamond being blind or blinded in some way. I don't think I necessary believe them, but it's still a really interesting idea, so I wrote this. The very beginning is based off the mural in the pyramid temple.  
**

* * *

Wide, magnificent eyes, all of the color burned out of them.

One of the last things White Diamond ever saw was just how Rose Quartz held herself with a fierceness that was just a bit too familiar. She supposed that it caught her off guard and that's why it happened, why she stood shocked and still as a statue with her hand still raised as her blast of power sizzled off the surface of the shield and instantly rebounded. Rose's ringlets of hair blew back from the impact as if caught in a strong wind, White's vision engulfed in that supernova of her own hot, white, blinding light as it struck her right in the face. The energy glowing around her died like a fire doused in water.

In that moment it was if the whole earth went silent—silent except that agonized shriek that echoed through the air, making all Gems who heard it shudder because no one should ever, ever make a sound like that, especially a Diamond.

"She can't see at all?" Blue Diamond cried, her pain exaggerating the delicate lilt in her voice. Yellow Diamond delivered the news in a forcefully steady demeanor that seemed only seconds away from breaking into a million pieces. Yellow shook her head and Blue moaned in dismay, covering her face with her hands. "Not at all," Yellow murmured, showing a chink in the strong collected armor she'd placed around herself.

Across stars and galaxies, on a little ball of blue and green called Earth, Pink Diamond, in her true form, was curled in a miserable heap in her refuge among the tall green trees. Her whole body was wracked with hysterical, gut-wrenching sobs, Pearl kneeling beside her and desperately trying to comfort her in any way she could. But she couldn't find solace in this, not now. Not ever.

"Oh Pearl," she lamented, so full of pain, a long tormented wail. Pearl felt something hidden deep within her grow cold just from listening to it.

" _What have I done?"_

…

Blue knocked gently on the door to White Diamond's personal chambers. Everything in the supreme Diamond's court still seemed to be running smoothly, both to her and Yellow's relief. It was decided by the two of them that White would never make any more personal appearances. With the rebellion raging as strongly as ever, White's condition needed to be kept under wraps. The last thing anyone needed was more chaos. The doors opened on their own. The room was dark enough that almost Blue felt the urge to illuminate her gem just to see where she was going. While the court was intact, this particular place seemed to be getting worse each time she came in. The curtains drawn over all the windows hung oddly and were shredded as if some little animals had been chewing on them. The ground was littered with curious bits and pieces of random items, one heap looking eerily like White's communicator. A large mirror with a crack that marred the middle of its gleaming surface was shoved into a corner. It was if she's been purposely throwing things around, though Blue knew that couldn't be true. Her mind pulled up a funny image of several stressed out little Pearls in gauzy dresses constantly trying to keep everything in order and failing.

White Diamond herself was seated in her throne facing away from her. From here, she could see White's head turn vaguely in her direction, but she remained still other than that. Blue thought she heard a quiet, musical hum coming from her throat when she walked in but it ceased when she realized someone else was here.

"It's Blue," she whispered, lifting her dark cloak slightly to step over some jagged fragments of who knows what. She didn't necessarily need to say that. While her eyesight was gone, White could still sense her electric blue aura whenever she was near, as well as the aura of any other Gem. Yet Blue Diamond knew she liked for them to talk to her anyway. Her bare feet padded against the cold floor as she approached the elder Diamond, touching her long-nailed hand, which jerked away like a startled spider. Her almost lifeless eyes, ivory diamond-shaped pupils lost in a sea of cloudy grey, were disturbingly blank. Blue studied them a moment and remembered the time those pupils were a rich black and commanded everything, demanding attention and keeping it. White Diamond always had such pretty eyes…maybe even more so now.

"Why does Pink never visit me?" White asked, her voice full of a strange, sharp bitterness. "Always you two, but never her."

Yellow and Blue did go out of their way to check on her whenever they could. Entertaining her, taking care of business on her colonies if something went awry. It was hard work, but they pushed through it anyway. "Pink is busy trying to control the rebellion," Blue told her reasonably. She fluffed a pillow behind White's head and cringed at the puff of dust that bloomed out as she did so. "I'm sure she'll come to see you soon."

In reality Blue Diamond had no idea why their youngest member avoided White. She grew uncomfortable at the mention of her, in fact, and changed the subject often when she was brought up. It was unusual but Blue didn't have time to ponder it. Pink Diamond's mouth was stuffed full of excuses about a lot of things these days.

"I want her to bring Rose Quartz to me once she is captured," White said, words laced with a dangerous acid. "I want to personally shatter her." White thought of the rose quartz gem slowly cracking as she curled her hand deliberately into a tight fist. The thought filled her with a rare but fleeting glee.

"Yes, I know. Would you like to get up?" Blue asked, once again trying to wrap an arm around White Diamond's waist, which was difficult since White was so much taller. White let her touch her this time but didn't make any attempts to stand. "I could lead you around the room, if you'd like," Blue Diamond suggested. "Or we could go down the hall…not very many Gems are there right now."

White Diamond shook her head no.

…

"Do you really think I'll just let you rot in here?"

Yellow Diamond appeared furious…but was really just sad. She never had been able to express the emotion properly. White was still on her throne

 _It's like she hasn't gotten up for years!_

and this wasn't too far from the truth. The conditions in the room had gotten messier. As if deteriorating right along with her. Blue had tried multiple times to clean but eventually gave up. Everything was covered in a thin layer of decay. The once elegant curtains now hung from their rods like old rags.

"I don't even see how you can live like this," Yellow ranted, pacing around. Her high heels clicked pristinely against the once shining floor. "Do you like wallowing in pity all the time? Poor you, huh? _Poor you_. All you ever want to do is feel sorry for yourself. Is this anything like you taught us to behave? Have you ever even looked-" bad word choice, but she continued anyway- "at yourself lately? You would never tolerate this if it was one of us."

White's foggy eyes had filled with glimmering, precious tears, droplets clinging to her long thick eyelashes like crystals. For a moment she looked and felt about as dusty as everything else. That chasm between her and the others was deeper than ever, a distance she's felt ever since she heard her own screams and grabbed frantically at her eyes. Her, along with everyone else, assumed Diamonds were supposed to be perfect. But now, she knew, she wasn't flawless—she was hardly even unique. Just like every other Gem, without her purpose, she felt useless. Just like every other Gem she was made to perform a certain job throughout her entire existence, and now it has been taken from her. White knew her absence was taking a toll on the others and her selfish refusal to do much of anything wasn't helping. The accident never did poof her. Essentially it was impossible to poof a Diamond, so she could never reform, she could never fix this, she was stuck. Stuck withering away until not even a shadow of her former self remained, a fate worse than shattering for a Gem. To be unable to perform your job is to be nothing.

She's not perfect. Not then, and certainly not now.

Even through the darkness in her head she knew Yellow was fuming, and she couldn't blame her. But no one could be more disgusted with herself than her.

"For everyone's sake, at least just _move!"_ Yellow growled. This didn't sting near as much as they both thought it would, the sentence dying on the empty air.

"If you've come into my chambers just to lose your temper," White whispered, the first thing she's uttered since Yellow first stalked in, "then I strongly suggest that you leave."

Yellow groaned in frustration. She turned on her heel, about to stomp away, but paused in the doorway. She clenched her teeth until she could feel the pressure pulsing in her temples; her head was swimming with all the words she wanted to say, some of them quite dreadful indeed. She was worried. Worried about everything. With White incapacitated, Blue in tears, and Pink reduced to shards, what would become of them? Of the Authority? "Pink Diamond was shattered," Yellow said quietly. It was not at all what she expected to say. As if something else had borrowed her mouth for a minute.

"What?" White gasped, so tightly it almost choked her to speak. "When?"

"A few days ago," Yellow replied, almost inaudibly, staring at the ground. She doesn't turn to see the expression on White Diamond's face. She walks quietly out.

Blue was just coming down the hall having heard all the yelling. She instantly saw Yellow's sour expression and worry crept up into her chest. "What happened?" she asked, rushing past Yellow to the door.

"Just leave her," Yellow said dully. She grabbed Blue's arm to prevent her from going in.

"You know we can't do that."

"Leave her!"

With one last hesitant glance over her shoulder, Blue did.

…

They were done with her, she supposed. The war was over. Without Pink, they all agreed the Earth could never be colonized. Blue and Yellow agreed that something else had to be done, however, something drastic. To assure nothing like this would never happen again. So in the end White had allowed them to drag her from her chair, Yellow supporting her left side and Blue her right, leading her from the room so she could assist them in obliterating the remaining Gems on Earth.

It was exhilarating to feel that power radiating through her once again, knowing her body was lit up brighter than all the stars combined. In that one moment, she was unstoppable once again. For that one moment she was herself.


End file.
